The Littlest Pet Shop Pets Save The Wonder Pets
The Littlest Pet Shop Pets Save The Wonder Pets is another written story to be made by Stuingtion. Summary The Littlest Pet Shop Pets are huge fans of The Wonder Pets, they own merchandise and have watched many of their adventures. Then they find out that the Wonder pets are coming to a convention! However, the next day, they're captured by The Biskits, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, so the pets dress up like Superheroes and journey to save their favorite pet heroes. Plot The pets learn about the convention One day in the Littlest Pet Shop, the pets are watching their all-time favorite show: "The Wonder Pets" (they are even dressed up with capes and superhero masks), after the episode ends, they start roll playing the Wonder Pets and then they come across a confusing situation, and then when Vinnie asks what the real Wonder Pets would do, the Miner trains share that the Wonder Pets are in fact coming to a convention in the city on the upcoming weekend. The pets then start to get exited, then Twilight shows that Princess Celestia took the liberty of getting them VIP passes to the convention! The Wonder Pets arrival The next day, The Wonder Pets arrive in Downtown City and they are excited. They arrive at the suite they're staying at and there was the Flyboat. From the park, The LPS pets see the Flyboat and they cheer and scream. Skiff (who was giving tours in the town) then sees the Flyboat and is amazed to see a flying boat. And out came the Wonder Pets. Who wave down at the people below and they wave back. As they arrive at the suite. That night/captured Soon it's night, and the Wonder Pets turn in for the night. But around 3:30 AM, some mysterious figure comes in and then they took the Wonder Pets! The Wonder Pets are gone! The next day at the pet shop, the pets are reading a newspaper about the tragedy the other night. Zoe then faints out of shock, but easily awaken. (by Pepper giving off a scent). The pets then wonder about what to do, until Vinnie gets an idea, they've decided to go save the Wonder Pets themselves. But they don't have anything for transport, but then Russel recalls that Skiff is in town. So they arrange to use him. The Rescue operation begins! After they dress up as superheroes, the Pets hop in Skiff and then set sail. However, after going down a ateep hill and almost crashing, they find that they need a way for Skiff to stop. so they keep an eye for anything as they go on. Diamond T's lair The Wonder Pets wake up and see they're in a cage. And then Diamond Tiara comes in and explains that the pets are hers and leaves. Tuck begins to wonder if anyone is gonna save them. But Linny has hope someone will. Back with the LPS pets Meanwhile, the pets and Skiff continue sailing down the rails, then Sunil sees a brakevan in a siding and they head to it. They then tie it to Skiff and set off again. (with Russel manning the brake) "We make a team together". After stopping at a station, Minka finds a clue. A footprint, Zoe recognizes it, it from one of the Biskits' shoes. So they follow it and then find a piece of paper that reveals to be a part of a torn-off ticket to Gabby Gums. So they conclude that they are at Gabby Gums. So they hop back on Skiff and race for Gabby Gums. At Gabby Gums Meanwhile, Diamond Tiara ans Silver Spoon are planning to torture the Wonder Pets. Outside, Skiff rolls in and comes up to platform. The pets then head inside and see the Wonder Pets from up on a support beam. And They then strategist of how to get them out, then Russell came up with an idea. He explains it to the others and they tie Pepper to a rope and begin to lower her down to them. Slowly, but surely Pepper is nearing the cage with the Wonder Pets. When suddenly, the pets lose their grip of the rope and drop Pepper. When Pepper hits the bottom, the Biskits hear the thump. And sends their Chinchillas to check it out. Pepper quickly hides as they search around. But see nothing, Pepper then sneaks over to a desk and finds the keys for the cage's lock. And she grabs them. when the chinchillas leave, she heads to cage and unlocks it. Pepper reties the rope on her and grabs the Wonder Pets as she yanks the rope, signalling the pets to hoist her up. And the others start to hoist her up, but she is spotted by Silver Spoon! They run for their lives as the fillies and twins chase them. They make it back to Skiff and set sail again. The Chase Trivia *It's revealed the LPS pets are huge fans of The Wonder Pets * Scenes *The pets learn about the convention * Soundtrack # # #We Make a Team Together - The Pets and Skiff Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories